


Recalibrate

by autotheism



Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gijinka, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, post-Planet Robobot, they’re both bad at emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autotheism/pseuds/autotheism
Summary: Meta Knight returns from relentless torture at the hands of Haltmann. Dark tries his best to help him.





	Recalibrate

**Author's Note:**

> My first official fic on here! I had this idea since I played Planet Robobot and finally decided to write it out.

The harsh wind relentlessly beats his tattered wings to where he falters, yet all he thinks is to _run_ , to go, go anywhere but _there_. 

Without a mask and hands that tremble so unlike him he’s in no state to fight but even if this tremble is clear as day he would not admit to it even to someone’s face, the rattling gauntlets serving only as a reminder of his own weakness.

Meta Knight arrives to his destination in complete and utter silence, having made it a point to avoid his crew and make a beeline to his bedroom but of course someone just had to be _there_. 

“These are my personal—“ he pauses abruptly when his eyes fall on the intruder casually draped across his bed with his chin in his hand that makes him look like an aggravatingly sexual statue.

 

”I was wondering where you’d been,” Dark chats idly but the worry in his eyes betrays him, setting aside his planned ‘you ignored me for so long so now I will annoy you until I’m bored’ activity in favor of tending to the knight’s more urgent needs. “You’ve something stuck to your wings,”

”thank you, I wasn’t aware of the holes _drilled_ into my back,” Meta bites in response, his harsh tone only feeding Dark’s worry. Perhaps that wasn’t very subtle.

Meta makes for his bed and breathes a tiny sigh of relief only when the comfort of the bed Dark had once called more reminiscent of a stone swallows his aches, the warm numbness strangely comfortable. 

He watches Dark fidget from the corner of his eye. The man isn’t prepped to deal with this kind of support and can only approach carefully, holding out his hand somewhat awkwardly.

”Do you need me to...?” He gestures to Meta’s wings, his _body_ , all that covered in that heinous armor. 

Meta isn’t even aware of the long silence that lingers between them until Dark loudly clears his throat, lowering his arm back to his side. Meta sighs and sits up with his arms lifted for better access. Dark gets to work.

Once Meta’s body is freed of the heavy, mind-controlling alterations both knights wordlessly sit on the bedside, Meta’s gaze lingering on the pieces of junk scattered across he floor. He gets the strange urge to toss them in the Halberd’s engine to never see them again.

Dark’s uncharacteristically gentle touch snaps his from his thoughts and finds a much colder but nonetheless gentle hand atop his own, gently prodding the tense space between his fingers as in an attempt to soothe the strain. Meta’s fist unclenches and Dark’s fingers slip between his own, squeezing gently as he holds it between both hands.

”...You ought to rest,” Dark ‘offers’, his eyes that are so full of concern and _pain_ tugging at Meta’s heartstrings. 

So he lays down and is greeted with strong arms pressing him against the other man, holding him close; _tight_ , as if he’s afraid to let Meta slip out of his grasp.

”Dark,” Meta sighs, craning his neck slightly to catch a glimpse of his face.

”Mm,” Dark’s response is an incomprehensible mumble as he moves a hand to the back of Meta’s head and presses him even _closer_ , running his fingers through the man’s mess of a hair. 

Meta just needs a moment.

In time, things will be back to normal, and until then, the mirror knight decides to extend his stay.  

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated! I haven’t written Dark or Meta in a hot minute, so it’s probably all over the place qvq


End file.
